Small enterprise environments typically desire telephone systems that provide a variety of communication features. For example, small enterprise environments typical desire telephones systems that provide internal intercom calls from one telephone terminal to another telephone terminal within the telephone system while still supporting external public switched telephone network (PSTN) calls between a telephone terminal within the system and an external telephone system connected to the PSTN. Other features desired by small enterprise environments may include call conferencing, call transferring, and voice mail functions.
A Peer-to-Peer (P2P), Internet Protocol (IP) telephone system may provide such features. Certain terminals in a P2P, IP telephone system may need access to certain configuration data (e.g., voice prompt files) that are too large to distribute to every terminal within the telephone system. For example, certain terminals (e.g., a basic IP telephone terminal) may not need access to such configuration data and may also have insufficient storage capabilities to store such configuration data.